A Sirius Hug
by Marauder at Soul
Summary: This is a one shot between Hailey and the Marauders. Pranks,charm, highly arrogant Sirius Black, and 'friendly' love. Sirius/OC


Hailey Smith sat staring out over the Black Lake. The sun was a beautiful gold right above the water line. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled when the light hit them. Her brown, wavy hair fell around her shoulders, while she smiled warmly. It was her sixth year at Hogwarts and she loved every bit of it. Never had guy trouble crossed her mind, because she simply didn't like to worry about it. She hated any girl drama and stayed clear of it. This left her with amazing friends who loved her.

"Beautiful isn't it." A cute Remus Lupin said, sitting down next to her. He was pale, thin, with sweet brown eyes, and brownish blonde hair. Hailey turned towards her best friend, smiling brilliantly.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" She asked, brushing his shoulder with her own. He looked at her kindly.

"You always come here. You like to watch the sunset." He said thoughtfully.

"Hmm so I see you've been paying attention." She spoke with a chuckle. The two friends knew everything about each other, ever since first year. The only thing Hailey didn't know about him just happened to be his biggest secret of all; Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Hailey kicked some water with her foot towards Remus, starting a splashing war. When the two ended up being soaking wet, her other best friends approached.

"What the hell? Did we miss a water fight?" Sirius Black asked a little disappointed. His black hair fell in layers around his flawless face. He had mysterious grey eyes only making him more attractive. Next to him was James Potter. His black hair was messy, but it somehow made him look even cuter. He had soft hazel eyes with thin wired glasses. His whole appearance was charming and he always had a cocky grin on his face.

"Do you want a hug Sirius?" Hailey asked opening her dripping wet arms. His smirk left his face and he backed away.

"When you're dry please." He spoke with an innocent smile. Hailey laughed, reaching for her wand and casting a drying spell on her and Remus. She noticed the sun was down, only leaving a few rays poking out from the horizon.

"We should be getting back." She spoke, taking one last look at the disappearing sun.

"Aw but we just got here." James whined a little. A mischievous grin spread across Hailey's face.

"Oh no." Remus stated quietly.

"Oh yes." Said Sirius happily. They moved closer to Hailey who looked like she was making a sneaky plan.

"Whatcha thinking Hails?" James asked inching closer. She looked up with a smug smirk.

"Anyone in the mood for some trouble?" She asked evilly.

"Do you even need to ask?" Said Remus motioning towards the two excited boys.

"I'll take that as a yes. So here's the plan."

The four were now back in the castle, inside the kitchens. Sirius and Hailey were standing guard, while James and Remus placed the charms inside the food.

"This is genius." Sirius said, looking at Hailey.

"Yeah well you guys influence me." She spoke with a smile. Sirius chuckled a little, while staring deep into her eyes. She looked into his, letting everything around her fall. She could smell his cologne and she let the scent overwhelm her. For a second she looked past his face and down the corridor. Barely, she could see the faint glow of a lantern and a shadow on the wall. Her eyes grew big with alert and she went into action.

"Guys get out of there! Time to go!" She yelled silently to James and Remus who had finished bugging the food. Sirius turned and saw Filch's cat come from behind the wall and he quickly grabbed his friends and started to push. They all started to run, beating around the far corner just as Filch came around.

"Hey! I hear you!" The grouchy man shouted, now speeding up.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Hailey were now sprinting down the hall, desperately looking for an escape. Filch was right behind them, shaking angrily.

"There!" Hailey shouted, pointing towards a broom closet. The four quickly shuffled into the small space, grunting and shoving. The door closed behind them and they all tried to calm their breathing, listening to see if Filch had gone.

"Rotten kids." A voice muttered, walking by the door. James backed away from the door nervously, bumping into Sirius. Sirius went backwards right into Hailey. She was shoved to the side, her arm meeting a sharp point.

"Dammit!" She winced, grabbing her arm. The boys looked at her with a Shh! Look, than noticed the blood going down her arm.

"Whoa what happened Hails?" Sirius asked clutching her arm.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She said reassuringly. All of them were so close in the small place, she found herself in the middle of the three of them. She quickly moved passed their questioning looks and put her ear to the door.

"Coasts clear." She said opening the door.

"Oh but I was quite cozy." James said, putting an arm lazily around her shoulders. She just glared at him playfully, while Sirius moved to her other side.

"Well that was fun." Sirius said smiling, putting an arm around her waist.

"Breakfast sure will be interesting." Remus said with a chuckle. Hailey laughed a little at the thought. She looked down at the long cut on her forearm and winced a little.

"You sure you're ok?" Remus asked, looking at her with concern.

"Yeah totally. Just a little blood." She tried to sound casual. This was nothing compared to their previous injuries or trips to the hospital wing. Pulling pranks, Quidditch, and hexing, could do that to you.

"No worries. Hails is tough." James said punching her softly on the shoulder. She smiled at him in agreement, while Remus just shook his head in a ' Why do I hang out with them again?' way. James and Remus slowly started to walk ahead, while Sirius and Hailey staggered behind. She noticed his arm was still around her waist, but she didn't mind. Sirius was her best friend who she'd known since first year, along with Remus and James.

"You did good tonight." He said kindly. She looked at him with bright eyes and Sirius couldn't help but smile at his outgoing friend.

"Well I have good teachers." She said smugly. He laughed a little.

"You're just a good student." He said thoughtfully. For a second time that day, she found herself lost in a pair of mysterious grey eyes. A spark surged up her body as they stared at each other. She quickly glanced away, her cheeks blushing.

"Is Hailey Smith blushing?" Sirius asked in cocky disbelief.

"What? No way, Black. You're just seeing things." She said trying to sound confident. She knew she had failed and just started laughing in spite of herself. Sirius laughed too, pulling her closer to him.

"Well now I know what your weakness is." He spoke with a cocky grin plastered onto his face. Hailey gave him a questioning look.

"Me." He said with a smirk.

"What? Sirius you are not my weakness." She spoke unconvincingly. He just looked at her, finally causing her to open up. "Ok so maybe you have a tinny affect on me." She said sheepishly, while he just grinned triumphantly.

"Hey don't go getting too cocky on me Black. It's just your eyes." She added with a small smile.

"My eyes are pretty sexy." He said confidently. Hailey rolled her eyes at her arrogant friend.

"Ah don't be like that Hails; I have an effect on all the girls. I was actually starting to get a little worried that my charm didn't work on you. But every girl loves me." He said putting a hand to his heart. Hailey scoffed, turning away.

"You know you love me." He said grinning.

"You wish." She said shoving him playfully. They walked in silence for a while.

"Well I guess we have that in common." Sirius finally spoke.

"What in common?" Hailey asked curiously. Sirius moved his hands to his pockets.

"Well you said my eyes are your weakness, and it's not hard for me to say your eyes are mine." He spoke flirtatiously.

"Oh please."

"No really." He said stopping in his spot and turning towards Hailey. She stopped in front of him looking expectantly, while he struggled for the right words to say.

"Every time I get caught in your eyes the whole world just seems to melt." He spoke in a daze. Hailey could feel the fire rising in her face and she could not tell whether this was just friendly conversation or something different. She was about to speak, but he kept going.

"And when you laugh I smile and when you smile I laugh. You can cheer me up in an instance and are always there for me to lean on." He was looking deep into her oceanic eyes and she wondered if his world was melting. She sure could feel hers. A grin started to pull at the corner of her lips. Never before had she felt awkward with Sirius Black, but now she truly did not know what to say. She thought she saw him blush at the silence he had caused.

"Is Sirius Black blushing?" Hailey asked, now stealing his cocky smile. At first Sirius looked like that was not the response he was wanting, but than he regained his arrogant posture.

"What? I am most certainly not." He spoke unconvincingly.

"And I can also tell when you're lying. After six years of knowing you, I honestly do know everything about you." She said with a smile.

"You know me to well." He said grinning.

"Does that bother you?" She asked her tone a little more serious. He thought to himself for a moment smiling warmly.

"Of course not." He said thoughtfully. Hailey couldn't help it anymore. Often she had a habit of hugging the Marauders at random times, when really she just wanted a Marauder hug. They didn't mind and always laughed at it. Hailey moved forward resting her head on his toned chest, and wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Need a Marauder hug?" Sirius asked with a chuckle. It was quiet for a moment.

"No. I need a Sirius hug." She stated sweetly. Sirius smiled admiringly when she wasn't looking at him and he just held her close.


End file.
